Russian Ground Forces
The 'Ground Forces of the Russian Federation' (Russian: Сухопутные войска Российской Федерации) is the land arm of service of the Russian Armed Forces. The Russian Ground Forces was formed in 1991 after the collapse of the Soviet Union, when the newly formed Russian Federation declared all Red Army units on it's territory as part of the new Ground forces. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Russian Ground Forces are allies of the USMC and SAS and are part of the Russian Federation Armed Forces. This army of Loyalists is led by Sgt. Kamarov. They do not have a multiplayer faction. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In [[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2]], Russian ground troops are the main enemy faced while playing as Pvt. Ramirez, and appear in all Ranger missions but "S.S.D.D." and "Team Player". The ground troops first make their appearance in "Wolverines!", in which they parachute into suburban Virginia and across the East Coast in the first phase of the Russo-American War with the Russian Airbone Troops. They continue to be the main enemy in "Exodus", "Of Their Own Accord", "Second Sun" and "Whiskey Hotel". They are easily recognizable by their red Urban Camouflage uniforms, and many also wear gas masks. The ground forces also make an appearance in Special Ops, where they are the enemies in the missions Suspension, Body Count, Big Brother, Homeland Security, Wardriving, and Wreckage. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the Ground Forces are seen fighting in New York alongside the Russian Navy and Russian Air Force. Later, they form the bulk of the forces invading countries of Europe, such as France, Germany, Czech Republic, and various other countries. Russian ground troops are seen in combat missions "Black Tuesday", "Goalpost", "Bag and Drag", "Eye of The Storm", "Blood Brothers", and "Scorched Earth". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Russian Ground Forces appears in Call of Duty Modern Warfare as an opposing faction in the singleplayer as rogue soldiers, they are led by former army General Roman Barkov, these soldiers are serves him as Barkov's personal bodyguards and mercenaries rather than loyal to the government of Russian Federation, It appeares that they are rogue splinter faction of the Ground Forces itself as they conduct the oppression of the Urzikstani citizens at the game. At the ending of the game several Russian Army soldiers are ambushed and killed by " The Ascendant " leading the Al-Qatala into a huge Army of Militants taking over the city. They also appeared as minor friendlies in the final cutscene both Russian Army led by Sergeant Kamarov along with John Price and Nikolai are seen cooperating together where they discuss the intel and began their alliance to stop Al-Qatala again. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare File:Call of Duty 4 Loyalist.png|A Loyalist trooper looking around. Loyalist-1.jpg|A Loyalist trooper armed with an AK-47. Loyalist-2.jpg|A Loyalist with Night Vision Goggles atop his helmet. CoD MW Reflex Combat.jpg|Russian Loyalists fighting. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Inv1.png|A Ground Force trooper in "Wolverines!". Inv10.png|A Ground Force trooper aims his TAR-21. Inv11.png|A Ground Force trooper fires his UMP45. Inv12.png|At "Whiskey Hotel" a Ground Force trooper defends the Oval Office. Inv2.png|A Ground Forces soldier climbs the ladder of Nate's. Inv3.png|Ground Force troopers file out of a building. Inv4.png|Ground Force troopers defend Joe's Diner from the Rangers. Inv5.png|Several Ground Force members work to free their trapped comrades from a BTR-80. Inv6.png|Two Ground Force troopers run out from behind a car. Inv7.png|Ground Force troopers dismount from an Ural-4320. Call-of-Duty-Modern-Warfare2-Russian.jpg|A Ground troop meleeing with his RPD. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Russian troops storm Paris MW3.jpg|Russian Ground Forces storming Paris. Russian Soldier MW3.jpg|A Russian Ground troop in Paris. Russian troops in Prague MW3.png|On the Streets of Prague. File:Russian MW3 model.png File:Russian MW3 model 2.png Russian airborne troop models MW3.jpg|Russian Ground Troops. Russian urban troop models MW3.jpg|Russian Urban Ground Troops. Russian woodland troop models MW3.jpg|Russian Ground Troops (European Front). Vehicles *T-72 *Ural-4320 *2K12 Kub *BTR-80 *9K330 Tor *2S19 Msta *GAZ-2975 *T-90 *S300V *MAZ-543 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Factions Category:Real Life Article